The Bandicoot Family
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: While being chased by his cousin's gang during a game of Harry Hunting, Harry's magic teleports him to N. Sanity Beach just before Crash washes up on its shores. How long will Hogwarts remain standing with a Harry Potter raised by Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku? Harry X Nina.


The Bandicoot Family: Chapter 1: Wumpa Islands

Summary: While being chased by his cousin's gang during a game of Harry Hunting, Harry's magic teleports him to N. Sanity Beach just before Crash washes up on its shores. How long will Hogwarts remain standing with a Harry Potter raised by Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku? Harry X Nina.

 **BEGIN!**

A 4-year-old Harry Potter panted slightly as he ran from his cousin, Dudley, and his friends. The 5 animalesque children were playing one of their favourite games, known as Harry Hunting.

Naturally, it wasn't very fun for the 4-year-old in question. In fact, he quite hated it. Who would've thought that?

The malnourished 4-year-old quickly hid behind a nearby rubbish bin, and carefully watched as the group passed him by without a second thought, before he realised something. There were only 4 in the group, so where was the 5th one?

"Hey! I found Potter!" Harry heard from behind him. He turned, and saw the smug, ratlike visage of Piers Polkiss, Dudley's second in command.

He felt panic arise in his chest as he felt a pair of chubby, grimy hands holding his left arm back, and another pair of arms, this one, skinny and with fingers covered in snot, hold back his right arm, and a sneaker hit the back of his left knee. He saw his cousin waddle around him, and stood in front of him. He wriggled around in their grasp, attempting to escape.

"Turn around, Piers!" Dudley ordered, the rat boy obliged, revealing he was wearing an old backpack. Dudley opened the backpack, and pulled out, a cracked, thin tree branch. . . What?

Dudley smirked, "It's time for our prize for winning." Just as he pulled back for a swing, the grip on Harry's arms slackened enough for him to slide out, and avoid the attack, which landed on one of his friends. The morbidly obese 4-year-old went for another swing toward Harry.

Harry's fear triggered its magic, which protected its master in the only way it could instinctually perform at its current power level. Take him as far away as possible from the danger, in this case, Dudley and his gang, and the elder Dursley's, who neglect the poor child. And as Harry was rather powerful for his age, it would take him very far away.

The world around Harry twisted as he felt a pulling sensation in his stomach, and an instant after he disappeared, the stick went through where Harry was prior to teleporting.

 **(N. Sanity Beach, N. Sanity Island, The Wumpa Islands, August 5, 1984)**

When Harry next opened his eyes, he first noticed that he was sitting on a beach. Secondly, he noticed that his feet were wet from the tide just barely reaching his ankles. Thirdly, he realized that he was lying next to an anthropomorphic bandicoot wearing jeans and sneakers. The bandicoot opened its eyes groggily, before it stood up, and spun incredibly fast, almost like a cartoon, before it noticed him. It tilted its head in confusion as it stared at the small child. Harry mirrored the confused action, before the Bandicoot turned around, and motioned for the child to follow, which he did curiously.

The two walked past a trio of crates, which the bandicoot jumped on until they broke, revealing a strange, apple-like fruit in it. They continued for a bit until they came across a large crab, and a box with an image of a mask on it. The orange marsupial spun into the crab, sending it flying away, before he broke the mask box.

The box contained a mask that looked Identical to the image on the box. The mask began to float in front of the two.

"Greetings children," The mask began, causing Harry to look at it, startled and thinking, ' _That's impossible. Masks don't talk, or float either._ '

"I am Aku Aku," it continued, seemingly not noticing the confused look on Harry's face. "I am a spirit, linked to this mask, so I may help the survival of humanity, for centuries to come. What are your names?" Aku Aku asked.

The bandicoot babbled incoherently, causing Aku Aku to hum. "Your name is Crash, is it? That's a fine name. And what is your name, child?" He said this while looking at Harry.

"M-my name is H-Harry Potter, sir. It's nice to meet you." He responded timidly, causing Aku Aku to smile at him kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Harry. Just a question, how old are you?" The mask inquired.

Harry answered with, "I'm f-four, sir." Causing Aku Aku to look at him a bit strangely.

' _He's rather small for a four-year old. He looks more like a two-year old. He's also rather skinny. He could just be naturally small, but the threadbare clothes suggest otherwise._ ' Aku Aku thought, while staring at the boy. He immediately cut off this train of thought, not wanting to think about something like that.

"Well, that's nice. How old are you, Crash?" He asked, causing Crash to make more incoherent noises, before Aku Aku nodded. "15, huh? Alright. Now, what are you both doing on this island? The only living people on this Island are the tribesfolk that live near a Waterfall."

Crash made some noises, causing Aku Aku to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "So, there's an evil scientist on an island near here, using his technology to create an army of super powered animals, to take over the world, and he has a friend of yours, and your sister captive in his castle?" The orange marsupial nodded, causing the mask to grimace, "That's not good. We'll have to stop him. What about you, Harry?"

"W-well, I was in my hometown of Surrey, in England, where the local bully, my cousin, Dudley Dursely was chasing me around my street with his friends. They had just caught me, when I just, appeared here." Harry explained, making the grimace on Aku Aku's face go a bit deeper.

"Well, we'll talk about that more later. Right now, we need to stop that Dr. Cortex, and stop his evil plans. Let's go, you two!" He exclaimed, and the trio set of on their journey.

(I could cut it off, here. But fuck it, I want to write more for this chapter.)

The trio's trek through the jungle, and Crash's desire to smash all the boxes, was only interrupted by Aku Aku stopping them at another mask box.

"If you break another box with an image of me, Crash, I shall gain more of my power, which I spread out through many boxes throughout the nearby Islands, and a few other places. If your break 3 in a row, I shall grant you a brief period of invulnerability. I normally wouldn't do this, because one's body must be powerful if they wish to utilise the full power of this period. I'm not doing this for Harry, because he is currently to physically weak to handle it now. But he'll be able to handle it, eventually." Aku Aku monologued. Crash nodded, and Harry did as well, both understanding it.

Crash smashed the box, causing Aku Aku to turn his feathers from his green, red, and purple colour scheme, to a gold and yellow colour scheme, and yellow sparkles began to surround him.

The trio continued, before they reached a third Aku Aku mask. Crash placed Harry on his back before he smashed the crate, and Aku Aku began to glow, before he attached himself to Crash's face, causing him to jump high in the air from the influx of energy, but not letting go of Harry. He began running very fast through the jungle, and when they reached a fork in the road, he went right.

On the right path was a large pit, and a metal box near the edge of the pit. Crash smacked the box with his foot, before crates began to appear, and form a bridge from that side, to another. Crash began to run to the other side, with crates exploding as he ran along them. Just as he got to the other side of the pit, Aku Aku detached himself from Crash.

The trio then went further, only to come across a much smaller pit, which Crash leaped over. They then noticed a white ethereal box, which had the numbers 47/49 on its sides.

"What does it mean?" Harry muttered with curiosity in his eyes.

"It means that there are 2 boxes left in the vicinity that Crash hasn't smashed." Aku Aku explained.

Crash immediately turned around and went on the path they didn't go on, and came back 30 seconds later. When Crash returned, the ethereal box shattered, to reveal a white, diamond-cut Gem.

Aku Aku then explained the origins of the Gems.

"These gems are objects of great power, that, if used incorrectly, could be used to bring anarchy to the world. Me and…" Aku Aku hesitated here, "…someone else sealed away these gems. It's been so long since I've thought about them, I can't even remember the exact amount of them. All I remember, is that when you have certain gems, in certain areas, then new paths will appear." He finished.

The trio then continued their long trek once again, knowing it'd be a long few days.

(Chapter End)

 _Yes, I finally finished this chapter! For those who care, I've been meaning to make this since Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy came out. I finally began work on it when I got all the Crash 1 trophies. And yes, that includes the Stormy Ascent trophies. And I finished it just after I got 105% on Crash Bandicoot: Warped. And the non-percentage related trophies. Now all I have left to do is completely finish Cortex Strikes back, then I've got 100% for the entire trilogy! Thanks for reading, and have a good day, Dark out!_


End file.
